FMAB 2G part IV
by TheFuhrerofAmestris
Summary: The final part of my FMA story! After 7 Homunculi are defeated, Trisha must journey to the heart of Drachma to finish of the Premier and Master once and for all!
1. Into the Eye of Drachma

Trisha awoke in Risembool and went downstairs, and found Noah, Peter, Angelina, Jessica, and Olivier was there with her husband, Scar Armstrong. They went outside as Trisha summoned the Elricmobile and transmuted into an oversized black semi-truck with green flames on it.

"Wow, Trisha, you have some serious style!" Noah said as he gazed at the size of the truck.

"No time for compliments, everyone on to the truck, let's get going!" Trisha replied.

"HOLD IT!" Jessica questioned. "I am the highest ranking officer, and I am in charge of this operation."

"What about Olivier, she is the snow queen!" Noah responded.

"Please, Olivier is a shadow of the Ice Queen and Fuhrer she used to be, so shut up and follow my lead, that's an order!" Jessica responded as she was rather pissed. Trisha was driving as Jessica was commanding the mobile fortress. The trailer was a mobile command center, complete with military grade computers, radar, plenty of weapons, and gun turrets here and there. Jessica sat at her command chair, as she called the shots as Trisha drove the vehicle.

The vehicle was driving across the fields of Risembool, and right into the snowy mountains of Briggs.

"Trisha, give us the status report!" Jessica ordered.

"Well, we are approaching the Briggs Mountains, and heading to Fort Briggs!" Trisha responded.

"Great, now we can show Drachma the true might of the Briggs Men!" Jessica replied.

"I have some terrible news regarding Roxanne." Olivier announced. "Roxanne is my daughter, and when she was my daughter, she was known as Megan Armstrong.

"I taught her everything I knew and on her own, she learned alchemy, and still took the Briggs law to heart." "But then, she had taken the Briggs Law out of context, and saw us Amestrians as the ones who will become the foundation for the world, and defected to Drachma." "Therefore, she took the name, Megan Jokovich." "She has been a disgrace to the Law of Briggs, warping it in a twisted and evil way."

"So Megan, the woman I cast into the vat of green toxins, is Roxanne?" Jessica replied.

"Yes, I watched the news reports of the construction of the missile that destroyed Creta, and she was building it with the same alchemy she learned on her own when she was my daughter." Olivier responded. The truck stopped and everyone got out, as there happened to be some winter coats in the truck as everyone was wearing the Amestris Military fur coat, except for Trisha, who had a green fur coat to keep herself warm. They got inside Fort Briggs and then heard a siren go off.

Fort Briggs had not changed a bit, because the cold temperatures slowed down chemical reactions. They ran for the elevator and got to the top and saw a giant robot, piloted by Roxanne, and Fear and Despair were there with her, since Death already was killed when Creta blew up. The giant robot aimed its laser cannon.

"Give up Amestrians, you Amestrian pigs are worthless compared to the Drachman army, especially with that old fort and its outdated technology!" Roxanne announced.

"Megan, this isn't like you! Stand down and I will get you back to normal!" Olivier responded.

"Silence fool, you are in no position to give orders!" Roxanne replied as she fired the cannon, creating a hole in the fortress. Trisha summoned a ramp, as they all slid down the ramp, and when they got down to the ground, the cannon fired again, smashing the fortress. Mustang and Noah used their combined flame alchemy to fry the circuits.

Roy transmuted a hole in the robot, ran for the power generator, as he was snapping his fingers and blowing away all the Drachman soldiers that got in his way. He found the Power generator and snapped his fingers then ran a safe distance away.

Roxanne was still standing, because she had faked her death by summoning an iron decoy with her alchemy to take the hit, and she replaced herself with the decoy and hit the eject button.

"I am still here!" she said, as she ripped off her purple coat and revealed a black tank top with purple pants. She was stunned when she drew her sword.

"You killed my father, I will do the same with you!" Fear said to Roxanne as he was throwing her around like a rag doll, as she tried to fight back, but then Noah snapped his fingers at Fear, and Peter used his nunchucks to fight back, but Fear paralyzed him with his other hand. Trisha then pulled out her pistol and made a precise shot, blowing Fear's head to pieces.

"There is only one Homunculus to go!" Angelina stated. Trisha transmuted both her guns into a sword, dodging Despair's brute strength, and hopping on to his back, impaling him, and then he got up, and dashed across the snow. Several Briggs men opened fire at Despair, when suddenly Olivier was in a Briggs tank .

"I'm still kicking ass, even at age 50!" She fired the tank cannon, crippling Despair, and then Trisha impaled him with alchemy. Despair was no more and all 7 Homunculi were dead. Olivier then walked up to Roxanne.

"Olivier, the reason I became a corrupt dictator and did everything that I did was that I just wanted to be like you, mother." "Oh Megan, I am not even mad at you if you were trying to be like me, I am actually proud of you." Olivier responded. "But, I want to surpass you and be better than you in every way!" Roxanne said as she attempted to stab Olivier, but Olivier deflected it and punched Roxanne to the ground.

Shadow and Emma arrived, as Roxanne's limousine showed up, and she got in, and then Trisha and everyone got in their truck, except for Olivier, who held the fort at Briggs.

"Step on it!" Roxanne ordered her driver. Her driver stepped on the gas as she drove right into Drachma, and headed to Rasputin City, the capital. Trisha followed her in the truck as she drove off into the heart of Drachma.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. The Master Plan

The Elric Truck was in hot pursuit of Roxanne's limo.

"Man your guns and prepare to fire when ready!"

Peter and Angelina went to the turrets and fired at the limo, but the limo was still intact. Trisha fired a missile at the limo, but it missed as the limo avoided it.

"Fire our entire arsenal at the limo!" Jessica ordered. Trisha fired all the guns, missiles, and bombs at the limo, but it was still drivable. The truck was approaching a narrow tunnel. "Trisha, activate the Elric Pod and transmute the truck back into the Elricmobile!" Jessica ordered.

Trisha pressed a red button, as the screen said; "GOOD BYE", and the truck exploded when it hit the tunnel, but everyone survived, including Jessica, who was driving the Elricmobile. Trisha used her stone to summon a bazooka, but it was her last stone, and she had no Philosopher's stones left. She had used up all the stones in her body, and could no longer transmute without offering something of equal value as a tribute.

Trisha and her team got to the Drachma military HQ and when they got inside, some Drachman soldiers pointed guns at them.

"I got this!" Trisha said, as she transmuted some air molecules into water and splashed the soldiers, as Noah turned his own fire into lightning, and electrocuted them while they were soaked. Peter discovered a piano, and played two random notes on the piano, as a bookshelf opened, and there was a tunnel leading to Master's lair. They went through the tunnel, as Roxanne had beaten them there.

"Roxanne, glad you could make it here!" Master said, as he had his black cloak and hood. The team showed up. "Megan my cousin, it ends here!" Jessica said as she drew a transmutation circle with her sword as Trisha pinned her to the center with her alchemy.

"I am taking your stone to get Noah his sight back!" Trisha said as she used the transmutation circle and took the green stone inside Roxanne, and Noah got his sight back. Although Roxanne didn't have her stone anymore, she still had her pink hair, because of the toxins, not the stone. Trisha then ran up to her and summoned a rod and started hitting Master.

"I demand you offer your gate or I will kill Master!" she yelled.

Roxanne was in a white area with her gate, as she walked up to it, and Truth appeared. "What do you desire?" the albino god said.

"I want a red stone." she said.

"Well then, you must provide me with payment." Truth responded.

"The payment is right here, in this gate!" Roxanne replied.

"Why is it you want to offer your gate?" Truth questioned.

"So I can truly be like my mother!" Roxanne replied.

"Very well then, you have a deal." Truth answered, as Roxanne's gate disintegrated as a red Philosopher's stone appeared.

"Foolish human, you only helped me complete my goal of creating the ultimate stone!" Master responded.

"Now I can release all the souls I captured and rule the world!" Several white one eyed zombies started to enter the room, as the team escaped through a hidden tunnel, as Master then followed them, and the team, followed by Master escaped to Violet Square, as they exited by Noah transmuting a rock pillar and they went up and into Scarlet Square.

There were military forces from Amestris in blue, Auergo in dark red, Xing in black, and Unum in red. The red Unum flag with a black eagle was carried by the Unum General Mike Murdoch.

"All Unum forces concentrate all firepower on the Immortal Legion!" Mike commanded.

The Unum soldiers fired, as the Briggs men were there too, and they fired as well, but all the shots had no effect. Noah arrived and used his Flame Alchemy and scorched them, when Master showed up, and took off his hood, and revealed his face, in which he had long black hair, black eye makeup, and red lips. He then used his unlimited alchemic power to summon two giant laser guns and fired them and destroyed all the Unum cavalry as well as the Amestris cavalry. Noah used his flame alchemy to attack the swarms of Immortal Legion soldiers, while Trisha ripped off her fur coat to reveal a green tank top and tan shorts, as she was ready to finish off Master for good.


	3. End of the Journey

Trisha charged at Master, as she pulled out her two pistols, and shot Master several times, but it caused no effect. Then, Master used his alchemy to summon a giant sword, and

Trisha called her halberd, and Trisha jumped and clashed with Master, as they jumped around clashing sword to halberd, when suddenly the Drachman soldiers arrived, led by Eric

Rommel, Premier Nicholas's second in command. Eric, now the new Premier, ordered the Drachman soldiers to open fire on the Homunculus, as the rounds knocked him out of the

air and onto the ground, as Trisha threw her halberd and it cut clean through the Master's face. She then transmuted several fists to send Master flying, and she used her

alchemy to bounce him around like a pinball ball, and then one Briggs man shot him.

"Eat this!" he said as he shot Master in the chest, which was a critical hit, causing him to become very weak, and then Trisha punched him, as he broke down into a pile of clay.

"Nice hit, Soldier A, that was one in a million!" said Jessica to the Briggs sniper that shot Master. The day was saved.

Trisha drew a transmutation circle and went in the white area and she went to talk to Truth.

"What do you desire this time?" Truth asked.

"I want a nice car." Trisha answered.

Ok, but you need payment." Truth responded.

"My payment is the gate, and nothing more." Trisha replied.

"Are you sure you want to destroy your gate?" Truth responded. "Yes, because I no longer have a need for alchemy, my tale is done, and there is nothing left for me to use alchemy for." Trisha replied.

"Ok then, the payment is accepted!" Trisha's gate disintegrated as the white area faded and Trisha was back in Violet Square.

Trisha was at the Drachman Airport, and Peter was there with him.

"Pete, I have something, I want to tell you." Trisha said.

"Will you marry me?" "Indeed I will!" Pete responded.

"Oh, there is our plane, let's go Peter!" Trisha and Peter got on the plane headed for Unum, as they were sitting in First Class, and they fastened their seat belts, and the plane took off.

EPILOUGE

Mei and Al and their kids stayed in Amestris and resided in an apartment there.

Eric Rommel reformed Drachma into a democracy, with capitalism incorporated into its political and economic structure.

Noah and Angelina married in Dublith and built a home in Amestris.

Jessica Armstrong inherited her aunt's title of head of the Armstrong family, as Arthur and Alex moved to Unum.

Fort Briggs was reconstructed, and Roxanne took command of Fort Briggs.

Scar resided in Briggs, where he lived in a cabin in the snow, and was finally at peace.

Roxanne married Miles's descendent, Slade, and they had two kids, Elizabeth, and Logan.

Catherine Armstrong's term as President passed, and Shadow was elected President by 240 electoral votes, because Briggs was still part of Amestris.

Briggs later became its own nation, bearing a blue flag with a black bear paw. Roxanne was the leader of this nation. This nation was later annexed by Amestris, causing Roxanne to swear an oath to Amestris.

Ling Yao continued to rule Xing.

Unum, Creta, Xing, Amestris, and Drachma emerged as superpowers.

THE END


End file.
